The long-term objective of this project is to expand the dialogue on the Ethical, Legal, and Social Implications of genomic medicine to include ethnic and racial minorities. The specific aims of this study are --1) To identify the major perceptions and concerns of the Muslim community in the Washington DC area regarding genetics and genetics technologies, and 2) Based on these perceptions/concerns, to define an approach to involve the Muslim community in a dialogue regarding the applications of genetic technologies and its implications on public health. Participants will be recruited through the local community organizations, and will participate in developing a culturally sensitive approach to conduct focus groups interviews. We will use community-based participatory research as a methodology to collect qualitative data, which will include: 1) results from key informant interviews; and 2) results of focus groups conducted with members of community participants groups. The investigator, who, is trilingual, have experience working with this community, which is mostly immigrants, and heterogeneous in terms of racial and ethnic background. This study will help develop an effective mechanism for engaging the Muslim community, which has varied and deeply rooted social and ethical values, in the debates relating to genome research and related technologies. Finally, this study will lay the foundation for more thorough and detailed projects that ultimately will develop recommendations for policy makers regarding the use and application of genomic research for all ethnic and racial groups in the US society. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]